I'll Be Darned If I Don't Keep My Promise
by koolgirl1120
Summary: Set after Kurt transfers back to McKinley. Kurt is walking the halls innocently, when he is harassed by some jocks who should really have learnt their lesson by now. Enter Finn and the other glee guys, what will happen? Brotherly!Furt!


**A.N. Hello everyone! This is a Furt brotherly love story (because I love Furt!) drabble that I wrote because I felt like I needed a break from Klaine (:O shock!) so here it is. There's also going to be Furt in my upcoming story Paranoid? You Should Be but the main focus will be Klaine, so check that out (once I have it posted, anyway). Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Glee**

I'll Be Damned If I Don't Keep My Promise

Kurt was simply walking down the halls jovially after the Warblers had performed their rendition of Somewhere Only We Know and left. Kurt hadn't wanted to say goodbye to Blaine, but he belonged With New Directions just as much as he did with him. He strolled the familiar hallways of William McKinley High School with a big smile plastered on his face. It finally felt like he was home.

"Hey fairy!" Someone called from behind him. Not even homophobes could bring him down today. He simply ignored them and kept walking, clutching his book bag with fervor. "Hey! We're talking to you!" Kurt turned and placed a hand on his hip.

"Oh, I'm sorry. We're you talking to me? Maybe you should learn my name, than this could go by a lot quicker." He retorted, staring Rick the Stick Nelson straight in the eye. He didn't seem to be affected by it.

"So you decided to come back, eh lady face? Not a very wise decision." He pounded his fist into his other hand and his lackeys mimicked the action. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I'm not scared of you. No matter what you do, I will always be gay, and you will always be a jerk." Rick seemed a bit taken aback at how blunt Kurt was being, but he pushed forward.

"The longer you're a homo, the more beat up you get." He threatened, taking a step closer so that he was in the boy's face. Kurt had grown since they'd last seen each other, and he was now the taller of the two if you didn't count Rick's hair. Kurt didn't back down.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Rick lifted his fist and was about to make a blow when a hand wrapped around it and held it back.

"What the hell?" He turned around to stand face to face (well, more like face to chest) with Finn Hudson. He was frowning.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He was flanked by Puck, Sam, Mike, and Artie who were all glaring at the hockey team. Rick yanked his hand away.

"Or what?" He spat, but didn't give him time to answer. "Did he turn the lot of ya into fags?" He sneered and Finn grabbed him by the collar and swung him into the lockers.

"We are straight, and you are a dead man." He said through gritted teeth. The other glee guys were nodding in agreement, cracking their knuckles and crossing their arms.

"If you're so straight, then why do you care so much, huh Hudson?"

"Because he's my brother and I made a promise to him at our parents' wedding that I would protect him and be there for him and I'll be damned if I don't keep that promise." He slammed Rick into he lockers again. Kurt was touched, Puck wanted to smash something, Sam was eyeing the rest of the hockey team apprehensively, Mike simply stood there with his arms crossed and waiting for a fight to break out, and Artie called out, "Power to the Furt!" The glee members laughed and the hockey players looked confused.

"So you better leave my brother Kurt alone, or you and your friends are going to have to answer to us." He let go of Rick's jersey and swung his arm around Kurt's shoulders as they walked away. Everyone dispersed behind them, going their separate ways.

"I got your back little bro." Fin lightly punched Kurt's arm. Kurt rolled his eyes, but his smile gave away how he truly felt.

"Thanks Finn, I appreciate it, but for the LAST time. I'M OLDER THAN YOU!" He stated in an exasperated tone, throwing his head back and tossing his arms in the air. Finn just laughed and walked his step-brother to class.


End file.
